Serena
Serena (セレナ'' Serena''), known as Celina 'in Dub version, is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is the Fusion Dimension counterpart of Yuzu Hīragi (from the Standard Dimension), Ruri Kurosaki (from the Xyz Dimension), and Rin (from the Synchro Dimension). Serena initially thought that fighting for Academia was justice until she learned their cruelty through Yuzu and Shun Kurosaki. She is one of the Lancers, despite her original origins. She and her counterparts are originally a girl named Ray whom Leo Akaba wants to resurrect by fusing them to stop a Duelist named Z-arc. Appearance Serena has indigo hair tied into a ponytail with a large yellow ribbon, and green eyes. Her face is the same as Yuzu's. Her hair also features two light blue bangs that fall to either side of her face, similarly to Yuzu. She wears the Fusion Dimension's version of the Osiris Red jacket, with a yellow stripe and a green-and-yellow star emblem on each sleeve, which is worn over a black shirt with a purple-brown collar. She also wears a red skirt held up by a brown belt with a silver buckle and ring connecting to two straps going over her torso while her thighs are covered by biker shorts and she wears all brown boots. In addition, like her counterparts, she wears a mysterious bracelet. She later switches clothes with Yuzu, but she retains her bracelet, hair ribbon, and Duel Disk. During the third arc, Serena changes clothes again and returns Yuzu's clothes to Yūya, this time wearing a more casual outfit resembling her Academia uniform, composed of a simple red jacket, a broad grey skirt, a black vest that is half unzipped over a white shirt and large black and red boots. She also wears a Riding Dueling outfit during the Friendship Cup, a form-fitting maroon jumpsuit with white, and light red markings and purple joint-pads, in addition to purple gloves and a purple helmet with a blue visor. Arc V Serena wearing Yuzu's clothes.png|Serena wearing Yuzu's clothes. Ep56 Serena's new outfit.jpg|Serena's new outfit in the Synchro Dimension Arc. Serena's Riding Duel Suit.png|Serena in her Riding Duelist outfit. Personality As she has been trained largely in Duel Monsters and confined in Academia's castle since her childhood, Serena is serious-minded, but has no social skills as a result, not seeing what was wrong with changing her clothes in front of Tsukikage and not understanding that not everyone is a Duelist. When first introduced, she is constantly trying to prove herself worthy to Leo Akaba and wants to fight Academia's enemies, and even members of Academia when necessary. She's strong-willed and determined to prove that she is strong and is willing to put herself in danger to prove this. Ironically, while wanting respect, she is very rude to others, believing herself superior to them. Also, in her desire to earn respect and the right to move about freely, she is shown amoral in her actions. She is willing to randomly attack any and all Duelists who use Xyz Monsters, even innocent bystanders in the same manner Shun would randomly attack any LDS students and teachers prior to cooperating with the latter, simply to prove her self-worth with no regard in how her actions affect others. Because of her obsession to demonstrate her skills, she seeks to fight the strongest Duelists she can find and is frustrated and disappointed when she defeats "worthless opponents". She is also proud, and easily infuriated, as seen when Dennis Set a monster and a Magic/Trap Card, taking it as a provocation to her skills, all the while ignoring his reasons (namely a bad draw) as excuses. Even after her induction into the Lancers this desire persists, partially due to their mission being to find strong allies. Unlike other Academia students, Serena took the inter dimensional domination with honour, and therefore was disgusted once knowing how the other Academia Duelists think of it as a mere hunting game. Unfortunately, like most students of Academia, Serena is overconfident and arrogant, refusing to back down from any challenges she came across no matter how overwhelm she is. This pride and arrogance often leads to her downfall, which resulting her being impatient and reckless. However, Serena is willing to accept responsibility for her actions, seen when she expressed remorse about Yuzu's disappearance. Her serious disposition also resulted her to strongly believe that Duel can only be won through iron will and clever strategies, therefore, she dismissed a Dueling style that depends on luck or such like Yūgo does. However, during her Duel against Yūgo, Serena felt for the first time the joy in Dueling, even using Yūya's catchphrase to express this feeling, finally understanding that Duel is not just a battle, but also can be fun and entertaining. When she is under the influence of Parasite Monster, her personality becomes very similar to Yūri and she also enjoys taunting others in a playful arrogant manner simliar to Yūri, this was seen during her duel with Yūya/Yūto. Etymology She has also been referred to as "Serena", which comes from the Latin serēnus, meaning "clear, tranquil, or serene". It can also be derived of Mare Serenitatis ("Sea of Serenity"), which is a lunar mare located to the east of Mare Imbrium on the Moon. She has also been refered to as "Selena" (possibly due to the "L"/"R" confusion that is common in Japanese-English translations). It is a common American and Greek name derived from the Greek Selene referring to the Goddess of the Moon in Greek Mythology. This is fitting given that she uses a Deck themed around the moon in the anime. Her dub name, Celina, means sky or heaven. History '''Past Three years prior to the events of the series, Serena attempted to escape the island by going on the run, while being chased through the halls of Academia by faculty members, and eventually found herself with her back to a wall. She Dueled against them in a Battle Royal, but just when she was about to get cornered, Reiji who was observing the Duel from the top of the wall behind her, Summoned "DD Cerberus" to protect her. She then took the hand he offered her, and he pulled her up over the wall. They fled to the harbor, where she realized that he wasn't from Academia, and asked how he was able to get there without a boat. She said she wanted to leave to grasp her future, but then Leo Akaba appeared with several Obelisk Force members and told her that her future was there. seizes Serena.]] She asked why Leo was keeping her trapped at Academia despite understanding her abilities, to which he merely responded that the time was not right to use them. She argued that now should be the time to add her to the vanguard squad, as she had heard that the invasion of the Xyz Dimension was about to start, but Leo didn't grant her request. The Obelisk Force squad then grabbed her by the arms, and Leo told her that he would definitely find her and bring her back, no matter where she would run. The Obelisk Force carried then her away, all the while Serena kicking and fighting to free herself.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 41: "The Land of Ambition - Duel Academia" 'Standard Dimension Arc' Maiami Championship Round 1 's tantrums.]] Outside the room where Sora Shiun'in was being sedated, Serena was secretly listening to the struggling boy's shouts. She smiled upon hearing his claim of eradicating every Xyz user.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 38: "The Four Dimensions" She decided that she would eradicate the Xyz remnants to prove her strength to the Professor.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 41: "The Land of Ambition - Duel Academia" As Serena was leaving for the Standard Dimension, Barrett stated that he would go along with her.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 40: "The Warriors of Academia" Round 2 offers Serena to join him.]] They watched Hokuto Shijima win his match and walked away, though spotted by Ayu Ayukawa.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 38: "The Four Dimensions" She proceeded to defeat Hokuto and turned him into a card. As she approached Yū Sakuragi, Reiji Akaba intervened. Serena threatened to Duel Reiji if he were to get in her way but was stopped by Barrett. Barrett challenged Reiji to a Duel and lost while Serena spectated. As she started to leave, Reiji stoppedYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 40: "The Warriors of Academia" her and question her presence in Standard Dimension. Serena revealed that she came not under Leo's order, but because of her own will. She came to defeat Xyz remnant who defeated Sora so she can make Leo to approve her worth. Reiji offered her an alliance to defeat Leo, but Serena rejected it. She was later outside the Maiami Championship stadium and watched as the city was turned into a field for the remaining 16 competitors, commenting that the Xyz remnant must be in there.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 41: "The Land of Ambition - Duel Academia" Battle Royal .]] Serena wandered around in the Jungle Area when she saw Dennis Macfield using an Xyz Monster and headed towards the Volcano Area.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 43: "The Marvelous Exchange Student "Dennis"" She arrived and challenged Dennis,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 44: "Sora Shiun'in, Storns Forth!" thinking he was the Xyz remnant and refused to hear his reason, starting the Duel while Yuzu's Hīragi watched. Dennis' refusal to use Xyz Summon to avoid further misunderstanding allowed her to defeat him when he was distracted by the arrival of the Obelisk Force members who were trying to capture her and Yuzu. However, they were saved by Hikage and Tsukikage and the Lancers.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 45: "Antithesis and Synthesis" 's goal.]] Hikage and Tsukikage left them in the Iceberg Area where she was questioned by Yuzu. Serena proceeded to explain the Professor's ambitions and goals: To unite all the dimensions into one world. Yuzu claimed that the Academia invaders had hunted down the people of the Xyz Dimension as if it were a game, which Serena denied. Serena claimed that Academia's soldiers were prideful, and that the Xyz Duelists should also be prideful and should also be willing to accept defeat. Yuzu pointed out that the Xyz Duelists' families were affected too, and pointed out Shun and Ruri as an example, stating that Shun was fighting Academia to get her back. Yuzu's continued on to suggest that Serena confirm this and find Shun herself. Serena agreed and switched clothes with each other. They decided that Yuzu would distract the Obelisk Force members while Serena headed towards the Ancient Ruins Area to find Shun. The two agreed and parted ways.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 46: "The Rebellious Supreme King Black Dragon" .|left]] Serena arrived at the Ancient Ruins Area to find Sora Dueling Shun. Sora proceeded to defeat Shun, who flew past Serena and down the steps, wounded.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 47: "Yūri of The Cold Smile" Serena helped Shun escape from Sora by using "Lunar Eclipse" to veil the Ancient Ruins Area in darkness. Serena and Shun fled into the Volcano Area where she once again received assistance from Hikage and Tsukikage. While Hikage Dueling against Sora, she and Shun along with Tsukikage continued to run until they were stopped by Obelisk Force members who asked Serena to come with them quietly, which Serena refused, leading them to Duel. Duel Against the Obelisk Force and Shun from the Obelisk Force.]] When Serena tried to take her turn, she tried to counterattack with her ace, "Moonlight Cat Dancer". However, since her Deck was well known with the Obelisk Force, and they dismantled her attack. Serena witnessed the arrival and subsequent defeat and sealing of Michio Mokota and Teppei Tairyōbata and Shingo's rescue of Tsukikage.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 48: "The Wounded Falcon" With the combined effort of Shingo, Gongenzaka and Shun, they were able to defeat the Obelisk Force. Afterwards, she went to Sora and Yūya's Duel, where it ended without a result as the Battle Royal timer had run out. After Mieru mistook her as Yuzu after Gongenzaka had made the initial mistake in the Duel, she clarified that she was not Yuzu. Serena then watched as Sora escaped back to the Fusion Dimension. Yūya vs. Reiji about truth behind Academia's invasion.]] Reiji showed up and informed the group along with Shingo that they passed the Battle Royal Test of becoming Lancers.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 49: "Bring Smiles With Dueling" Serena also noticed an upset Yūya next to her, due to Yuzu's disappearance. When Yūya blamed Reiji for what happened, Serena said that if anyone was to blamed for Yuzu's disappearance, it should be her. Serena revealed that she was an Academia Duelist, earning her suspicion from Shingo who accused her as a spy, but she further revealed that the reason for the Obelisk Force's arrival was to take her back to the Academia and assumed that they mistook Yuzu as her. She explained that she swapped clothes with Yuzu so she could meet Shun while Yuzu used herself as bait to turn the Obelisk Force's attention away from Serena, much to Yūya's dismay. As Reiji's and Yūya's Duel started, she began a conversation with Shun to confirm Yuzu's story behind the Xyz Dimension tragedy, also revealing to Shun why she had come to Standard. Shun confirmed the story and told Serena the horrors done to the Xyz Dimension, the effects that it had on him, and Ruri's abduction, which visibly shook Serena as she had believed that her Academia comrades fought with pride and honor. She was further shocked when Shun wondered why she also resembled his sister, Ruri.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 50: "Lancers - The Chosen Warriors" 'Synchro Dimension Arc' After Reiji defeated Yūya,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 51: "Raise the Banner of Revolution - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" she was present at the stadium along with the other Battle Royale survivors when Himika Akaba announced the cancellation of Maiami Championship and the existence of Fusion Dimension to the world. Serena later returned Yuzu's clothes to Yūya, promising that if Yuzu was indeed taken by Academia, she would assist in saving her as one of the Lancers, since she was partly responsible for what happened to Yuzu.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 52: "The Legendary Grandmaster Revives!" Departure ".]] The next day, Serena was present for the Lancers meeting. After Reiji announced that they were going to the Synchro Dimension instead of the Fusion Dimension, Serena convinced Shun that it would be impossible for him to fight the Academia all by himself since Academia students were trained in endurance, and also noted that Reiji believed that Yuzu was in the Synchro Dimension. She also agreed with Reiji's plan to form an alliance with the Synchro Dimension. After that, Serena and the other Lancers were given upgraded Duel Disks with the ability to summon Action Field. With the use of "Dimension Mover", they were teleported to the Synchro Dimension.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 53: ""Smile World" - A Duel Filled With Smiles" Duel Against Security .]] After arriving in the Synchro Dimension, Serena ended up with Reira, Shingo, and Yūya. Security showed up and blocked off all exits. They placed Yūya and Serena under arrest. Yūya tried to explain that they just got to the City, but Shingo and Serena jumped right into the Duel that the Security forced them into, with the former activating the "Cross Over" Action Field Magic.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 55: "Public Safety Coercion - The Duel Chasers" After noticing Yūya's Duel and seeing her opponent use the same cards as well, Serena concluded that the Security were using mass-produced Decks like the Obelisk Force does. On her next turn, Serena used her "Moonlight Cat Dancer" and "Moonlight Blue Cat" combo to win against the officer she was Dueling. However, as the "Gate Blocker"'s were removed, more Security officers arrived to apprehend them. Even after the insistance of Yūya to retreat with Reira, Serena still insisted on fighting all of the officers, confident that she can beat all of them. Just as they were being cornered by Security, a Synchro user Synchro Summoned his "Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower" to create the perfect cover for him and his crew to grab the Lancers and escape.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 56: "Security's Perfect Encirclement!" The Synchro user, Crow, invited them to stay at his place until things quietened down. Two of the orphans that Crow took care of, Frank and Tanner returned with stolen food, and they asked Yūya and Serena why they'd seen them at a café earlier. Serena and Yūya realized that the boys had seen Yuzu and Yūgo, and Crow offered to go and look for them.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 57: "The Black Whirlwind - Crow Hogan" Despite this, Serena remained frustrated at the lack of progress, especially when Crow returned without news, as Security were all over the area. Accusing him of coming home with his tail between his legs and concluding that Crow's assistance was all for naught if there were no results, Serena headed out to find news herself, accompanied by Shingo, ignoring Yūya and Crow's protests.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 58: "Invitation to the Dark Duel" While looking for information with Shingo, Serena beat a Duelist and questioned who is the strongest Duelist that he knows. The Duelist pointed out Jack Atlas' poster, telling them that he is the strongest Duelist in the world. The two contemplating to confirm Jack's strength as a Duelist while also thinking the whereabouts about their other comrades before they returned to find Yūya Dueling against Crow. However, they were suddenly surrounded by the Security and were arrested, but not before Serena witnessed Tsukikage taking Reira away from the area.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 59: "Underground Riding Duel!" The Facility .]] Serena assured Yūya that Tsukikage has taken Reira to safety during the arrest, most likely ordered by Reiji. Once arriving at the Facility, Serena was the only one who was ordered to be imprisoned in solitary confinement separated from the others.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 60: "No Cards, No Pardon" A few days since her arrival in the Facility, Serena grew bored and frustrated at being locked up until Dennis came and freed her,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 62: "Great Entertainment Duel Tournament" reuniting with the others who were also escaping. Unfortunately, they were immediately recaptured and Roget was about to take Serena for questioning, but was interrupted by the Executive Council who ordered Roget to take them to their place where they were reunited with Reiji, Reira, and Tsukikage. After Reiji explained the whole thing to them and their entry to the Friendship Cup has been decided, Serena and the others, for exception of Yūya who has been pointed to become Jack's opponent, were taken away.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 63: "King of Captors - "Goyo King"" Friendship Cup 1st Round .]] Serena was paired to Duel one of Crow's friends, Tony Simmons, in the last match of the first day. She easily won the Duel by Fusion Summoned "Moonlight Panther Dancer".Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 70: "An Out-Of-Reach Shout" She was then seen watching the other Duels of the second day. During the Duel between Shun and Dennis, she was surprised when Dennis Fusion Summoned "Antique Gear Chaos Giant", revealing his identity as an Academia Duelist.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 74: "Mask of the Clown" When the Duel ended with Dennis' lost, Serena realised that Dennis joined Lancers to observe her.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 75: "Curse of the Resistors" Yuzu vs. Sergey brutally defeats Yuzu.]] Serena watched the Duel between Yuzu and Sergey Volkov, and she expressed confusion at Sergey's Dueling style and pride at Yuzu's Dueling. She was horrified when Sergey brutally defeated Yuzu, blasting her through a building.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 77: "The Beauty of Destruction" Yūya vs. Shinji While watching the second match, at the end of Yūya's turn, Serena noticed that Yūya couldn't concentrated on the Duel because of what happened to Yuzu, until Yūya finally decided to get serious.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 78: "Storm of Revolution" She was shocked when Yūya successfully Synchro summoned "Enlightenment Paladin" by tuning "Silver Claw", "Timesword Magician", and "Tuning Magician", defeating Shinji.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 79: "The Enlightened Paladin" Serena vs. Yūgo Before the start of the Duel, she chided Yūgo for not paying attention to her, his opponent, but soon was startled when Yūgo mistook her for Rin and tried to hug her, leading Serena to punch him. Hearing Rin's name and Yūgo's reaction, Serena wondered if Rin was a girl who also look like her and Yuzu as Yuzu has said before. Yūgo once again asked Serena was she really not Rin, and this time Serena once again punched him for his face being too close. When the Duel started, Serena took the first turn since Yūgo was still mesmerised over her resemblance with Rin. to shut up.]] Seeing Yūgo not concentrating to the Duel caused Serena to be disappointed and she immediately declared Fusion Summon on her second turn. Yūgo mistook Serena's Fusion Summon declaration as her mispronouncing his name and he corrected her, enraging Serena who told him to shut up during her turn before she summoned "Moonlight Cat Dancer". Once Yūgo finally decided to become serious, the course started to change whenever Serena was in trouble, which gave disadvantage to Yūgo, something that surprised Serena herself and the others. The Duel started to turn into Serena's favour as she Fusion summoned "Moonlight Panther Dancer". When Yūgo summoned "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice" to determine the outcome of his turn, Serena criticised that a Duel that depending on things like luck or fate was nothing but a child's play and she refused to acknowledge such Dueling style, but Yūgo insisted that luck was also part of Dueling. Yūgo luckily able to Synchro Summon "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", but Serena reminded him that "Moonlight Panther Dancer's" ATK was still above it.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 84: "Dice Roll of Destiny" before he could hug her.]] With his combo, Yūgo slowly able to turn the tide to his favour despite the change of courses allowed Serena to get an Action Card. As the Duel about to reach its end, Serena initially persisted that she will continue to Duel with her own way, however, hearing the cheering from the crowds, Serena started to get excited and used Yūya's "Ladies and Gentlemen" catchphrase, finally enjoying the Duel. She tried to turn the table back by using Pendulum Summon to Fusion Summon "Moonlight Lio Dancer". Unfortunately, Yūgo countered her by Synchro Summoned "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon", leading to her defeat. Despite her defeat, Serena felt grateful because for the first time she enjoyed Dueling. She offered to shake hand with Yūgo as a sign of respect and wished him luck. Unknowingly, this made her reminded Yūgo of Rin and she punched his face when he attempted to hug her. As she left to the Underground Labor Facility, she stated in her mind that she now understood a little what Yūya meant by bringing smile with Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 85: "Crystal Wings" Reira vs. Security .]] While Serena was on her way to the underground, three Security members knocked the underground securities unconscious, which prompted Serena to challenge them to a Duel. However, before she could react, one Security member gassed her, which almost rendered her unconscious. They attempted to take her to Jean, but Reira showed up to rescue her. Serena tried to convince Reira not to fight, but he declined, determined to save her. She continued to watch his Duel against Security and was worried about Reira's well being. After Reira defeated the three Security members with a triple One Turn Kill, she noticed how much he had changed. Tsukikage arrived and brought Serena and Reira out from the Facility.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 86: "Unyielding Resolve" and Tsukikage to leave her.]] During Yūya's Duel against Crow Hogan while she was on her way with Tsukikage and Reira, her bracelet glowed making her wonder what's happening. The trio eventually began to tire, and Serena urged them to abandon her, but Reira and Tsukikage refused to do so.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 87: "Memories of the Beast" Her bracelet eventually stopped glowing as they moved into the sewers.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 88: "The Thunder Strikes!" They ended up at an abandoned subway, where Serena once again told them to leave her, but both once again refused. To make things worse, the Obelisk Force found them. While Reira stayed to protect Serena, Tsukikage went underground to free the other Lancers. After Reira defeated several Obelisk Force,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 89: "A Violent Assault! The Obelisk Force" Yūya arrived to their rescue and defeated another team of Obelisk Force in Reira's stead. Yūya vs. Barrett & Yūri vs. Yūgo and Sora approached by Yūri.]] Unfortunately, their relief was short lived as another Obelisk Force team arrived, this time with Barrett. Serena adamantly refused Barrett's offer to return, knowing the Academia's true colors and what it has done. Yūya stepped in to Duel Barrett to protect her and Reira, while she could only watch helplessly.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 90: "The Beacon of Revolution" The three Obelisk Force approached Serena, but before they could take her, Sora arrived and knocked them out. Remembering Sora as the Duelist who defeated and injured Shun, Serena immediately got hostile at him, but Sora then replied that he is now their allies. Yūri then arrived and declared that both Serena and Sora are under arrest for treason. Yūri challenged Serena to Duel him, but Serena, who was still under the effect of the drug unable to do anything but watched Yūya continued his Duel against Barrett while Yūri Duel against Yūgo who arrived shortly after the former's arrival. .]] When Yūya, Yūri, and Yūgo summoned their respective dragons, Serena's bracelet glowed once more and glowed stronger than before,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 91: "The Beacon of Revolution" making her wondering what happened again. This was interrupted by Yuzu's arrival that transported Yūri and Yūgo away from the area, stopping her bracelet from glowing, much to her shock. Seeing the approaching Barrett, Serena told Yuzu to run, but Yūya, despite his disadvantage, challenged Barrett to Duel until the end. Before Yūya could start his turn, Sergey arrived and easily defeated Barrett. Using the last of his strength left, Barrett transported Serena, who was still unable to move, back to Academia with him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 92: "A Tragic Reunion" Fusion Dimension Arc Capturing Yuzu When the Lancers and Yuzu couldn't find a boat to catch up to the ship that Yūshō Sakaki was on, Serena appeared and told them to follow her to a ship.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 114: "The Neo Galaxy Shining in the Darkness" Serena led Yūya and the others to a ship and set sail. On route to Academia, a helicopter belonged to Academia stopped right above the ship and Academia soldiers landed to capture Yuzu. To Yūya and the others' shock, Serena assisted the soldiers by capturing Yuzu and took her to the helicopter with them, leaving Yūya, Shingo, and Gongenzaka at the hands of Duel Pirate, Solo, and his crew. As they returned to Academia, Serena reported that she captured Yuzu and ignored her question about being comrades.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 115: "Duel Pirate Captain Solo" She then throws Yuzu into a cell and told her the Lancers will lose for the Professor's sake. When she walks away, a small parasite tail is seen going back into her ear.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 117: "The Sinister Bell's Chime" Serena was later seen standing next to Doctor, who was watching Ruri on a screen.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 122: "Glory on the Academia!" Duel against Yūya and Yūto with Ruri ''' ".]] She watched Ruri look for Kaito and Duel Yūya and Yūto until Shun arrived. She was then to deal with him by Doctor and tased him upon arriving. She then joined the Duel, receiving the intrusion penalty while promising if Yūya wins she and Ruri will listen him. She summoned "Parasite Fusioner" and activated "Parasite Plant" to fuse her "Parasite Fusioner" and Ruri's "Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale" equipped with "Parasite Fusioner" to Fusion Summon "Parasite Queen", equipped with both "Parasite Fusioners". When Yūya activated the effect of "Phantom Knights Cursed Javelin" to negate "Parasite Queen's" effect and reduced its ATK to 0, Serena's "Queen" was unaffected by card effects due to the effect of "Parasite Plant" and destroyed "Cursed Javelin" while setting a card. 's parasites is in her brain.]] She told Yūya not all of them are Academia's enemies. When Yūya tried to make her remember her leaving Academia, she revealed she do remember but it's all in the past and showed the insects created by Doctor. She also told the insects are in their head and that Yuzu has one too. She tried to tell him to give up, before being silenced by him and was surprised when Yūto took over Yūya's body.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 124: "Phantom Knights Revives" When Yūto tried to destroy "Queen", Serena used the effect of "Parasite Fusioner" to negate the destruction. When he tried to attack "Queen", she used the effect of "Queen" to equip "Parasite Fusioner" to "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", weakening it. .]] She then used "Power Parasite" to equip a "Parasite Fusioner" from the graveyard to "Queen". However, she destroyed it again to prevent "Queen's" destruction and was impressed when Yūto used the same strategy, but took damage from "Phantom Knights Around Burn". Serena used the effect of "Parasite Plant" to equip "Parasite Fusioner" from her Deck to "Queen" and take control of it. When Yūya tried to go an Action Card, Serena tried to grab it first but couldn't, however she noticed the Parasite Monster going inside his ear. When Yūya passed out, Serena called him their comrade but was surprised he resisted the control. ".]] She then attacked but Yūya negated it with "Phantom Knights Wrong Magnet Ring". She and Serena were annoyed that Yūya took all of their "Parasite Fusioner's". She used "Parasite Magic" to use Ruri's "Parasite Discharge" to Special Summon "Parasite Fusioner" from her Deck. She and Ruri notice something was wrong when the "Parasite Fusioner's" were scared of something. They were surprised to see a dark aura coming from Yūya and the Summoning of "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon". When Yūya used the effect of "Raging Dragon" to destroy all cards, they reminded him that "Parasite Generator" protects their monsters from destruction and "Parasite Plant" doubles the protection. But, they were surprised that "Raging Dragon" negates the effects of Magic and Trap Cards. Serena reminded Yūya there were two of them, so even if either her or Ruri get defeated, one of them will continue the next turn. To her shock, Yūya declares there will be no next turn because "Raging Dragon" allowed him to attack twice per turn, instantly defeating her and Ruri. She momentarily lost her consciousness but quickly awoke and then kicked Yūya in the stomach when he was distracted by Shun and escaped with Ruri. She returned to the Doctor and left with him and her counterparts after Yūya was caught.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 125: "The Blazing Dragon" '''Revival Zero Serena was summoned to the Professor's inner chambers in a tube with her counterparts and was freed from the Doctor's control when he was sealed into a card. She asked the Professor what he was planning and learned how the Professor's daughter Ray defeated the Supreme Dragon King Zarc using four cards and split the United World into Four Dimensions. Serena was surprised when the Professor revealed that she and her counterparts were reincarnations of Ray and will be fused back into her using ARC-V. When the Professor revealed that Yūya is one of Zarc's reincarnations, Serena didn't believe it was true.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 127: "Revival Zero" Yūya and Reiji vs. Leo into the United World.]] Serena and her counterparts was surprised when the Professor revealed that he already started the process to turn them back into one. Their capsules started to move next to ARC-V, which will turn them back into Ray and the Four Dimensions into the United World, shocking them. When Rin was surprised when Reiji Synchro Summoned, Serena told her it wasn't over yet since he could use all summoning methods. When Leo set the Pendulum Scale, Serena noticed how he can't Pendulum Summon due to the low scales. Serena was worried when Leo destroyed Yūya's "Odd-Eyes" and when her capsule started to glow. When Yūya entered his Awakened state again and Leo revealed that Zarc is the demon dwelling inside Yūya, she was surprised. She watched Leo take damage from the effect of Yūya's "Entermate Gatlinghoul". When Yuya used the second effect of "Gatlinghoul", Serena noted that Yūya will win.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 128: "Decisive Battle! The Spirit Tech Force" " on Reiji' turn.]] Serena noted how Reiji Released his monsters to give up the effect of "Contract with the Monopoly Seal" and Summon "DDD Death Great King Hell Armageddon". When Leo took control of "Hell Armageddon" with "Dis-swing Fusion", Serena knew that Leo was going to Fusion Summon with his trap. She was also surprised by the Professor's power when he Fusion Summoned "Master Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Ruler" on Reiji' turn. Serena wondered was Yūya still himself or Zarc when he used used "Twin Big Shield" to protect "Entermate Gatlinghoul". She was surprised when the effect of "Spirit Crystal - Salamander Core" didn't activate when Leo brought it back and learned it only activates when Pendulum Summoned from his hand. She was worried when Reiji took damage from the effect of "Pendulum Ruler". Serena and her counterparts was surprised when Yūya went for an Action Card to protect himself from Leo's attack. When Leo believed that Yūya was already Zarc, Rin believed Yūya was still there. She and her counterparts were surprised to see a dragon's silhouette form from Yūya's dark aura. Serena still believed in Yūya when Yuzu asked him and Yūto to return to their real selves. However, when ARC-V powered up even more, However, when ARC-V powered up even more, Serena's capsule glowed brighter. Serena and counterparts were surprised when Yūshō was convinced they were Ray's alter egos and Yūya was Zarc's.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 129: "Glimpse of the Supreme King" Deck Serena plays a "Moonlight" Deck focused on Fusion Summoning. Her ace card is "Moonlight Cat Dancer", which she reinforces with cards such as "Moonlight White Rabbit", "Moon Light Perfume" and "Moonlight Dance" to disrupt the opponent's field and allow "Cat Dancer" to attack multiple times via its effect. Serena usually defaults to this strategy, seeing a consistently used strategy as being the best in Dueling. Serena's Fusion Monsters focus on an ascending series of "Dancer" monsters that use their preceding counterparts as Fusion Material. During the Friendship Cup, Serena uses Pendulum Monsters in her Deck to support her previous strategy. After being brainwashed by the Doctor, she also uses "Parasite Fusioner" and its support cards, with her strongest monster being "Parasite Queen". Moonlight Duels Trivia * Like Yūri with Yūya, she shares the same voice actress with her Standard dimensional counterpart, Yuzu. * Strangely, despite their lack of interactions in the series so far, Serena and Yūya often interact in the manzai episodes. * In episode 73 manzai, it's implied that Serena had stage fright. * Unlike her dimensional counterparts, Serena is the only one who has no connection with her respective boy dimensional counterpart, Yūri. References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Female Category:Academia Category:Fusion Dimension Category:Former member of Academia Category:Former Antagonist Category:Lancers